


[授权翻译]牺牲 by cywscross

by yuyukkll



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyukkll/pseuds/yuyukkll
Summary: 有时候，阿纲会想象Reborn发现真相，他想知道他的老师，也是现在的顾问会不会有原谅他的一天。他不后悔这样做，再来一百遍他也会这么做，但是Reborn从来不是体谅人的类型。不过必然的，就像所有的秘密一样，他的秘密也最终大白天下，而阿纲再也不必去想象了。





	[授权翻译]牺牲 by cywscross

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753491) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> 译作：本文是翻译，敲黑板。非常缓慢的更新预警。
> 
> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何与家庭教师reborn有关的东西
> 
> 原作：好，我准备开始写耽美题材了。这是27×R同人，但是重点不会集中在爱情上。已经警告过你们了，不喜欢就别看。我真的不想听见任何人抱怨耽美毁世界什么的。

第一章

这是尤尼的错，真的。

认识她这么多年以来，纲吉真不知道她到底是人类历史上最温柔，最有同情心，最无私的姑娘，还是最他遇见过最冷酷，最会操控人心的人，就是骸，Xanxus，云雀恭弥，白兰都比不上。

第一，纲吉在未来战斗的时候就一直不能理解她抛下整个家族的决定。哦，他当时接受了，见她决意抛下她的人去拯救世界，身处绝境，他自然而然地出手帮忙了，但是他并没有真的理解。也许是因为他就是没有那样的……觉悟，可以让他为了这个世界好、为了 **更伟大的利益** 就抛下身边的所有人。他对此思考了很多年，他的答案依然未变——如果真到了那一步，他会先拯救他的朋友和家人，然后是他的家族，然后才是这个世界。

有时候，这种自私让他有些厌恶自己。

但是，到了最后，这并不重要。尤尼了然的目光总是让他隐约有些不安，特别在那命定的一天之后——在彩虹之子诅咒被打破六年后，在他成为里世界历史上最年轻的黑手党首领一年后（尤尼在平行世界的经历不算），——艾莉亚请他去照顾给她的女儿，而她的女儿在他们一起吃冰淇淋的时候把他拉到了一边——

** “ ** ** 我很抱歉，阿纲。大空奶嘴维持不下去了。塔尔波先生制造的罐子加上百慕达的夜之炎已经足以代替大部分彩虹奶嘴，但是就是没有任何大空奶嘴的等价代替品。它需要有人作出牺牲，而——而在塔尔波拿出特殊罐子出现之前，川平先生已经选择你作为下一任的大空彩虹之子了。” **

**__ **

那时候，二十一岁的纲吉坐在十八岁的尤尼面前——显然，拜一起跟来玩的蓝波十年火箭筒所赠——她伸出一只手展示出手心里躺着的大空奶嘴，他看见了他生命的终点。

她脸上挂着悲伤的微笑，万分遗憾地解释道，她和川平已经讨论过了所有的可能，最终达成共识，他们面前只有两个选择：一，重启诅咒，将奶嘴返还现在已经自由的彩虹之子，直到他们被削弱，再选出下一组——或者——二，每一代牺牲一个人作为大空彩虹之子。

** “ ** ** 我们都同意应该由你作出选择，阿纲。” ** 尤尼真挚地说道。

对纲吉来说，这完全不是一个选择，而从她同情的目光看来，尤尼和他一样，知道这一点。

五分钟后，大空奶嘴就轻盈地挂在了他的脖子上，却似乎深入他的灵魂，缠绕上无形的重量。

当他的时间线的尤尼回来之后，他喊回在街对面公园玩球的蓝波和一平，在那一瞬间，他突然意识到，他可以提出让年轻的尤尼甚至是艾莉亚拿回大空奶嘴。

但是，看到眼前无忧无虑的八岁小姑娘，不再承受预见未来的重负，以及那位这次说不定可以一直幸福活下去的母亲，就让纲吉羞愧地移开了视线。

他怎么能 **考虑** 这种事呢？

尤尼终于可以在没有一个诅咒挂头上好好长大了，而且还在γ的身上找到了父亲的形象。而且，川平已经告诉纲吉他是下一个适任的大空彩虹之子了，甚至比尤尼还完美。纲吉没有任何权利希望像彩虹之子这样的诅咒降临到一个小姑娘身上，更何况还有大空奶嘴附带的那种能力。

** “ ** ** 你听好，阿纲，成为大空彩虹之子意味着什么。你不会强留在婴儿的身体里，但是你的寿命会大大缩短。还有，虽然最后一任彩虹之子都自由了，但是他们依然曾经是奶嘴的人柱。如果他们有人甚至所有人都陨落了，如果你认为有必要的话，你就能把他们带回人世。但是，作为代价，你的生命会被夺去，就像之前所有的大空彩虹之子一样。” **

**__ **

** “…… ** ** 我真的很抱歉，阿纲。” **

**__ **

如他所说——是尤尼的错，真的。

因为到了最后，他这样做不是为了因为他是地球的守护者，或者出于人性的伟大，甚至是世界的稳定。他这样做是因为前彩虹之子是他的朋友，他家庭的一份子，尤尼是他的朋友、妹妹，无论他有多么不安害怕，为了保护他的朋友和家人，他愿意做任何事。

毫无疑问，尤尼知道这一点，所以她把事实单独摆在了纲吉一个人面前。

好像纲吉有可能说“不”一样。

** {1} **

** [ ** ** 四年后] **

“ 喂，阿纲。”

纲吉摊在沙发上动也不动，一只手搭在头上，用胳膊挡住光。“所有的文件我都搞定了，Reborn。你看一眼就知道了。”

没等到任何驳斥和枪声，他皱皱眉，脚那头的沙发因为Reborn的重量下沉，他才抬眼看过去。

“Reborn ？”他瞄了一眼对面戴帽子的成年人，一双长腿优雅地交叉着，黝黑的双眼回视纲吉。

前彩虹之子们终于停止了间歇性地成长，在一年前赶上了拉尔。现在他们都回到了三十上下的年纪，也就是他们一开始得到诅咒的年纪。现在看到可乐尼洛和拉尔只比他大五岁，而史卡鲁只比他大三岁，依然是一种十分新鲜的体验。

“ 你不是得了什么病吧？”Reborn说道，上下审视他。“彭格列首领不应该生病。”

纲吉翻个白眼，头再次落回手臂上休息。“我也许是彭格列首领，但这也不会改变我依然是人类的事实。我就像其他人一样可能感冒。”

但是说实话，纲吉知道自己不是生了什么病。前些夜里，未来的影像不停的挤进他的梦里，他实在没法好好休息。他能看见彭格列和平的未来，家族的繁荣和他们的笑脸，但依然潜藏着森然的气息。这种感觉在他醒着的时候也挥之不去，而时不时的袭来的疲惫感也告诉他他的时间不多了。

他还剩多少时间？一年？最多两年？

而且他还是没有告诉其他人。他接受奶嘴的第一年是他生命中最困难的时光。他很怕被人发现，但是也一样恐惧独自一人应对诅咒。但是，到了最后，他选择了后者。

最主要的原因是，即使说了也没人可以改变这件事，而他不想他的朋友拼死拼活地找一个不存在的解药。

其他的原因……好吧，纲吉从来没有说过自己是个圣人。他就是一个彻头彻尾自私的人，而且他一部分依然是个懦夫，依然是废材纲。他不想面对他的家族最终知道真相后的反应，而一天天拖延只让这变得更加困难。他不想看见他们就像尤尼一样对他充满同情，或者，在他还活着的时候就为他蒙上痛苦的阴影。

当然，完全把诅咒的秘密掩藏起来是不可能的。显然，川平知道，但值得庆幸的是他和保持了距离，塔尔波则是某天突然出现在他的门口，要和他私下谈谈。他们争论了整整三个小时，最终纲吉让步了，同意塔尔波可以继续寻找另一个方案，但是不可以让这件事完全占据他的生活。

那已经是四年以前的事情了，而这位大师依然没有找到解决办法。他已经成功的让罐子多出了差不多一百年左右的时间才需要选出下一任奶嘴候选人，可以不必在纲吉死后立刻将大空奶嘴交给别人。

但是五个月前，纲吉上一次拜访他的时候，他不需要超直感或者奶嘴的能力就知道连塔尔波也逐渐丧失了找到永久性解决方案的希望。但是光是老人顽强的精神就值得称赞了。 **纲吉自己** 在未来的尤尼把这份死亡通知书交给他那天就放弃了。

知道这件事的最后一个人既在情理之中又在意料之外。彭格列和复仇者现在关系还算OK了，虽然很少见，但是复仇者突然跑来彭格列大宅有事或者来过圣诞节，也没那么震惊了。

更不要说百慕达现在负责保护奶嘴的大空火焰。如果复仇者首领没有来找他，纲吉才觉得奇怪了。

找他是一回事，确保没有人偷听就是另一码事了。纲吉的守护者和家族一丁点儿都不信任百慕达，而Reborn，只要复仇者首领出现在纲吉三米之内，手枪就从不离手。

纲吉觉得一涉及到他和百慕达，他的老师实在是警惕过度了。Reborn对骸和Xanxus甚至白兰都没有这样过。

最后，纲吉还是成功把他俩弄进了一间安全屋，最后在里面呆了整整八个小时。百慕达的反应说是爆炸性的都是大大的轻描淡写了。复仇者首领打算再次追杀川平，再来次战争，在纲吉表示反对的时候，百慕达朝他开炮了。

指责丢过来，拳头扔过去，他们最终停下的时候，墙就跟烧过的炭似的。还好，这个地方隔了N层音——不会有人飞奔而来。

于是他们的“小”口角最终以百慕达勉强退让结束了，因为纲吉指出彩虹之子的诅咒大部分已经停止了，只不过是大空彩虹之子要比其他人少活那么一点点而已，没有婴儿身体，也没有停止生长直到川平决定什么时候就终止他们的生命。纲吉会很正常地死去，除了比别人早了点。

百慕达显然对此并不满意，所以纲吉觉得，在整个代理战后，复仇者首领觉得自己欠了纲吉的大概不是什么坏事。这在百慕达威胁要告诉Reborn的时候变得极为有用。虽然前者对某杀手没什么好感而后者根本就是恨死了复仇者首领。如果百慕达不是想把他的秘密揭露给他最不想要知道的对象，纲吉会很感动的。

Reborn 不是一个宽厚的人，从来不是，以后也不会是。而且，因为这是彩虹之子诅咒的问题，再加上为了让Reborn摆脱这个诅咒拼尽全力的纲吉却要为此付出代价，如果这位杀手认为这整件事是纲吉对他的背叛，他也不会意外的。更不用说他了解Reborn，一旦他的老师发现这件事，他的愧疚感也会参合进来。

但是，这是Reborn，这位几乎一直都占据着纲吉生活中很一大部分的人，没有守护到他感觉也是一种背叛。他现在比任何人都了解他的老师，关心他和关心他的守护者和内圈家族成员一样多，而纲吉永远也忘不掉当他们认为彩虹之子的诅咒已经永远解决了的时候Reborn脸上全然的喜悦。纲吉一点也不想把有关诅咒的任何概念再度强加到Reborn身上。

所以纲吉尽量瞒下这个秘密。他想要他的家族幸福，如果这就意味着要间接把他们和诅咒隔离开来，那就这样吧。

有时候，纲吉觉得也许白兰也知道这件事，但是这就像是那个爱好棉花糖的狐狸会干的事——保持神秘直到真相大白再来嘲笑纲吉。他们现在还算友好，也交好许多年了，但这可不是说白兰会改变他的行事风格。

纲吉朝着 眼前的 天花板眨眨眼睛，思绪回到现在，意识到Reborn在和他说话。

“—— 库兹内索家族同意了我们提出的联盟。”杀手君继续道。“了平今早飞去敲定这件事了。我想你在之前的小冲突里借出的力量还算有所回报了。”

纲吉咧嘴一笑，坐了起来。“哇，Reborn，这可算得上称赞了啊！真是荣幸啊。”

Reborn 哼了一声，眼底浮现愉悦的笑意。“别冲昏了头，废柴纲。我都要想念那些年你连回嘴都想不敢想的时光了。”

纲吉嘻嘻一笑，慵懒地伸展一下，站了起来。他很快就发现把奶嘴带在脖子上不上什么好主意，所以它一般呆在他随便哪个口袋里。现在，奶嘴像铅块一样坠在他的腿边口袋里。这个东西总是在大空火焰下发热，但是纲吉握着它永远都像块冰一样冰凉。

他一手揉揉头发。即使另一个家族接受彭格列的结盟的好消息都不能驱走他的疲惫。他想睡觉。

“ 隼人想请夏尔马来看看。”Reborn在他身后随意地说道。“这两周你已经错过五次晚餐了。你让你的朋友们担心了，纲吉。”

纲吉尽量稳住身形，双手插入裤袋，然后转过身去困惑地看向他的老师。毕竟，他也是最厉害的那个人教出来的。

“ 我就是很忙啦，Reborn。彭格列比以前更强大了，而且你知道，我差不多就要搞定所有我们掩藏的烂渣生意了。说真的，所有的毒品交易链都要砍掉，我一个月前 **才** 弄掉所有的交易链。还有，我有告诉过你我们德国那个分部的事情吗？我最近才发现那里充满一群腐败的蠢材。三把手是彻头彻尾的贪污分子， **医疗长** 是个瘾君子。二把手是个毒贩，把毒品卖给医疗长。而 **一把手** 则是集贪污贩，毒品贩，瘾君子于一身。简直——他们还能运作得下去简直不可思议。”

他顿了一下，看见Reborn朝他得意的笑。“哈哈，很好笑，你又不是那个处理随之而来的文件的人。这个分部关闭于……两小时前。”

Reborn 摇摇头。“你让谁去处理了？”

纲吉冷冷地笑了。“我跟恭弥说了。他看了他们的情况之后自愿过去。骸跟他一起。”

Reborn 压下帽檐，幸灾乐祸地笑道：“我都要为那些白痴感到难过了。但是你应该也知道派那俩一起做任务，就意味着高额的战损单，对吧？”

纲吉投降似的举起双手。“是啊，但是我的目标就是让他们把大魔王，好吧，两位大魔王的恐怖铭记于心。怎么样也比派瓦里安过去好。Xanxus不喜欢和杂碎打交道，他会抹杀所有人，破坏一切，因为他很生气。再来一次。”

“ 上次是因为你跟他建议去做心理治疗”。Reborn吃吃笑道，“这是你自找的。”

纲吉想起来也回以微笑。他上次提起愤怒管理疗程的时候Xanxus很不开心，向他不停射击，直到纲吉答应在瓦里安基地装上新的浴室作为道歉，他才罢休。

不过呢，也有可能打一开始这就是Xanxus的目的。

纲吉转身，整个世界突然也天旋地转起来。他定住了。

黑暗。悲鸣。哭泣。微弱的亮光刚好展现出黑暗中一个孤零零的棺材。金色的彭格列纹章印刻在黑色的棺木上。

纲吉眨眨眼，视线恢复清明，窗外蔚蓝无印的天空回到他的视线中。

他闭上眼睛。这样的影像第一次出现是在大白天的时候，他晕了过去，直挺挺地摔倒在地上。幸运的是，他当时是一个人呆在卧室里。

那次也不是他第一次瞅见他的死亡。或者说，死亡临近的预兆。

他漫不经心地思考着，不知道他的身体还会不会留下来，也许他会像平行世界复活其他彩虹之子的尤尼一样消失不见。

突然，一双满是老茧的手抚上他的额头，吓他了一大跳。他立刻睁开眼睛，发现Reborn一反常态地皱着眉，站在他面前，倾身平视纲吉。

“ 我觉得我还是让隼人喊人来吧。” Reborn喃喃道，纲吉向后一缩，他也直起身来。“你最近有点心不在焉啊。”

纲吉气鼓鼓地抗议道，“我好得很，Reborn！我只需要补充一点睡眠。你真是年纪大了变得老母鸡似的。”

Reborn 青筋直冒，反手朝他头上扇了一巴掌。“我今年三十一岁，蠢纲。还有，第一，老母鸡不是一个形容词，第二，彭格列首领的责任之一就是照看好自己的健康状况，第三……”

纲吉飞快后撤，眼看着列恩，这位像其他彩虹之子宠物一样在诅咒结束后留下来的小蜥蜴，变成了Reborn手里的枪。

Reborn 险恶地眯起眼，“第三，我很不幸必须给你这种幼稚小鬼当保姆，但是至少我还可在你喊我 **‘老’** 的时候给自己找点乐子。”

一颗橡胶子弹打中纲吉头上方的墙，他惊叫这逃离办公室，飞奔下楼，他的员工们习以平常地为他让出路来，一个二个都挂着无奈地微笑，看着Reborn举着枪追在他后面。

_ 如果Reborn要杀我的话 _ ，纲吉转过弯，心里讽刺地想到， _简直轻松到家了。没人会阻止他，他也不需要世界第一杀手的技巧就能办到。_

他其实不太想跑，但是至少能让Reborn不再提起看夏尔马的问题了。

再说了，这样的追逐多少让他有些怀念的感觉。

————————第一章TBC————————

第一章还有6节

哈哈哈哈，我终于知道怎么对付让人头秃的AO3编辑系统了。先保存word为网页格式(.htm)，然后查看源，再把文章部分的代码粘过来。终于不用和代码较真了


End file.
